eSper S4 Academy
by h3AdS1aMM3r
Summary: Forget your everyday school societies! Welcome to eSper S4 academy! Watch and see drama unfold as your fellow Rookie Katsuo tells his story in this not-so-ordinary school of S4.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Forget your everyday school societies! Welcome to eSper S4 academy! Watch and see drama unfold as your fellow Rookie Katsuo tells his story in this not-so-ordinary school of S4.

S4 has no original characters, so almost all the characters are gonna be MINE XD. Sadly, I don't own pentavision or the game.

Chapter 1: Heated first day

Year: 2018-2020

Year 2018, the head of Japan's research company created a device called the eSper device. The device contained much power, and soon, war was waged with the new technology. The device could grant ordinary people otherworldly abilities.

Soon, however, the device proved to be too dangerous for people to handle. The people who had once created the eSper device had it locked away the original device, so humans could not use it for their own destruction.

However…

That was twenty years ago.

Year: 2040

The eSper devices that were used as weapons for mass destructions have been re-modified. Into something less dangerous.

And a hell lot of fun.

Right now as I speak, the age of home video gaming and handheld consoles are about to end for the young people of our generation. Sports, or more specifically, a certain type of sport has started to grow increasingly popular in our modern society.

That sport, is globally known as S4 League.

An acronym for Supreme eSper Shooting Sports, it is the sport that schools now incorporate as part of a school club. However, only students with certain skills and compatibility rates with the "new" eSper device can participate in such sport.

Why am I telling you all of this?

Well, read on in the chapter to find out.

* * *

><p>I stared down at the really…questionable reply slip in my hands.<p>

_Dear Katsuo,_

_Congratulations on making it to the prestigious eSper S4 academy! Please meet at the front desk of your school to sign in. _

_Oh….before that, the school is down at XXX lane down the other side of the city._

_Thank you ^^_

As I said, REALLY suspicious letter.

Let me tell you what happened

**FLASHBACK**

"Shit, shit, shit!" I cursed out loud as I shot out of bed. Today, was the day of my test, how could I forget! I threw on my school uniform as I brushed my teeth, not caring that my hair looked one way or the other.

Running downstairs, I was about to grab my breakfast when I saw a small note on the table.

_Katsuo, I'm going out. Make sure to eat your breakfast, okay? Love, Chiaki._

I moved the eSper device out of the way which she used as a paperweight for the-

Wait.

An eSper device? But…my sister never leaves without hers. I guess I better bring it up to my room.

Grabbing the glove-like device and bread, I stuffed the latter down my throat as I started to walk up.

Then…the strangest thing happened.

The device started to emit a loud beeping noise into my hand. It only got louder by the second. I did whatever I could in an attempt to turn it off. Banged it, hit it with my palm, something! But nothing worked.

_Accessing database._

"Whoa!" I yelped in surprise, falling back in the process, "what the hell!" The device glowed with a faint orange light as in _hovered _in the air.

_Katsuo Shirahara _

_Age: 17_

_Aptitude compatibility: Perfect_

_eSper abilities: unable to confirm_

_Now beginning link process._

"Hey, what the f—"

Before I could even let out a swear word, the red glove slowly hovered and made its way towards me, fitting itself nicely into my palm. Suddenly, everything in my head went wonky. My brain was flooded with information, visions of battles after battles, abilities beyond human comparison. All this happened in a second.

Right when my sister opened the door.

**End Flashback.**

So you get the gist of it. I…after last weeks events, somehow managed to find myself in front of the EXTREMELY prestigious eSper S4 academy, a school designed for only the S4 players who have really top notch skills.

Or, they were just extremely rich.

"Am I really in the right place…" I said to no one in particular, "I mean, I didn't even take an aptitude test. I wonder how Chiaki got me into this place."

Ha…what is she thinking, seriously. I'm no eSper, just a guy who just so happened to be compatible to a device. Oh well…might as well go to the front desk to register.

I walked into the gianormous….(okay fine, huge….) looking white building.

"Whoa…sweet."

This inside was like an office building. Giant space, friggin' white.

And well, I guess there are lots of students too. Oh hey, the reception desk is over there, it seems.

"Oh you must be the transfer student," the blonde at the reception smiled at me, "I've been told you'd arrive today." She let out a small laugh that hinted at embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't have time to check up, so I'm going to have to ask you for your name again."

Um…shouldn't Chiaki have already…never mind.

"Katsuo Shirahara. Age 17."

The receptionist stopped typing down for a moment before turning to look at me, "Did you say your name was,"

"Shirahara!"

I nodded my head, rather surprised at her reaction. Was I, not allowed here or something? Did my sister piss off the reception desk or something? Nah, couldn't be. My sister's much too nice for that kind of things. Facing my attention back to the receptionist for now, she seemed to have gotten over her shock.

"Er…miss? Did I do something wrong?"

"My, my Katsuo! Barely ten minutes here and you're already causing trouble at the reception?"

I turned towards the sound of the voice and saw a female around my height. She had shoulder length pink hair and wore a formal attire of a shirt and tie that did not suit her at all. She stood, glancing in my direction with a slight smirk on her face.

In case you're wondering (as I was too), this is Chiaki Shirahara. My 23 year old sister.

"Heh, I'm just kidding."

"Ch-Chiaki!" I could barely contain myself, "wh…wh..what are YOU doing here?" My sister herself could barely contain laughter.

"Haha…oh yeah. I never told you did I? Starting from today on, I'm Shirahara sensei to you!"

…

…

HOLY COW!

Our conversation (somewhat) kind of drifted away from the receptionist who was seemingly ignored.

"Oh yeah. Kayle, did you tell him about today's schedule?" Chiaki spoke to the blonde.

"Oh, that's right! Katsuo, you will report to your morning classes for homeroom. There a daily schedule would be issued by your homeroom teacher. You'll just follow the day's plan accordingly."

"Sounds about right," Chiaki grinned and motioned as the bell rang, "oh, that's the bell for first period. Come with me Katsuo."

I was being led down an extremely long hallway with an equal length if twists and turns. Goodness! How am I to find my way to class like this?

"Don't worry, Katsuo," sis-I mean Shirahara-sensei told me, "I'll probably get one of the students to give you a grand tour of the area."

"I…I see."

Man, she better not turn out to be my homeroom teacher. That's just going to be…awkward, more like strange actually. No way a school would allow that.

Eventually, she led me before a room which was labelled: Class 2-D

"Now you just wait right outside here," she winked as she went inside the seemingly noisy classroom. After awhile, the noise in the class died down and I could hear her distinct voice.

"Alright. Now that you're all calmed down and all, we got a new student joining our class. Show him how it works around here alright?"

"You can get in now!"

I felt my heart beating fast as I pushed open the door into my new class.

Silent stares…..

Damn this, this is making me nervous!

"This," sensei clapped me on the back and announced, "is our new student. Why don't you introduced yourself?"

Okay…deep breathes.

"My name is Katsuo Shirahara. Pleased to meet you all. I hope to learn much from this class!" I said with a ninety degree bow.

…

Oh, please stop with the silence thing…

"Did you say…SHIRAHARA!"

The silent class suddenly burst into life.

"Oh my gosh! Are you related to sensei?"

"A brother?"

"A husband?"

"Illegitimate child?"

The cringed a little at the last one, that was just way of the charts. I looked around the classroom, then back at my sister, who was giggling behind her hands.

"Um…might I ask what this whole commotion about me and Ch-er Shirahara-sensei is about?"

They turned around and stared at me, like a bird just died or something.

"You don't know?" one girl stood up as she pushed her glasses, "Shirahara-sensei was the student with the top scores in every S4 league match this school has ever held. Being related to her is LEGENDARY!"

BANG!

I saw Chiaki with her hand hitting against the board, "Alright, that's enough excitement for one morning. Katsuo, you need a seat so…"

She scanned the classroom for an available seat. Not that I really cared where I would sit anyway, I wasn't one to bother about…

"Settled, you'll sit at the table behind Taejo. Get along well now, you two!" she pointed to the seat behind a guy with messy curls. He had a hand supporting his head as he glanced in my direction.

_Shit…this guy looks like he means business._

I made my way to the desk slowly. I heard the table beside me shift as Taejo stood up. Grabbing my arm, he hissed menacingly at me, "Listen, new kid. I don't give two craps if you're related to sensei or not. There is only ONE best eSper in class 2-D, and that is me, Taejo. You got it?"

This guy has serious ego issues. But I guess I wouldn't want anything big to happen on the first day. Behind me, I could hear a few girls giggling.

*Groan* Probably some fan-girls.

"Yeah. I'll take note of that."

He let go of my arm as I got to my seat. Seriously, though. Who does that guy think he is? First day in school and someone already hates me.

"What's up his butt…" I murmured to myself.

"What'd you say about me!" Taejo suddenly slammed his table and grabbed me by the school uniforms white collar.

Alright, I have a short temper sometimes, but screw this!

"What I said!" I yelled back and grabbed him too, "got some serious shit going on in that mind of yours, pal!"

"Say that again?"

"Why I'd love to, you son of a-"

"My, my," Shirahara-sensei walked up to us and shook her head, "its already the first day, and you've got yourself into trouble already, Katsuo?"

"And Taejo, I expected better from you."

The curly-haired ass snorted in disagreement, "Sensei, I respect you. But this guy needs lesson on how to watch his tongue."

"So it seems," she nodded and placed her hand on Taejo's, "I got something to say to the class, but first things first Taejo. Get your hands of him."

"Now," that last word had an immense amount of venom put into it. I could see it in Taejo's eyes when she spoke to him. Respect, hesitation.

Fear.

Without a word, he let go off me. Shirahara-sensei reverted back to her old self, turned back to the rest of the class, "Before we got so rudely interrupted, I was going to announce who to choose for class president."

"Of course," she continued, "these two young men have volunteered themselves for the task?"

What, me and this dude I barely know, CLASS PRESIDENT?

"Sensei!" Taejo yelled, "I can't work with him!"

"Oh shut up Taejo," she rolled her eyes, "of course, there can only be one class president, that is for certain. So how about we make it like this…"

"In three days time, a 1-on-1 S4 league match will be held between these two fine men. It will be a ten minute match, half time included after five minutes."

Turning to me, Taejo smirked, "Heh, a contest match huh? You gonna chicken out new kid? It's alright if you do. Only natural to not want to battle your first time against me."

"Oh cut the crap," I brushed his ego off, "I don't mind, you and me one on one. We'll see who's better."

"Or who's just all talk and no game."

The grab came back one again, only tighter and with more force, "I'll be ready for it."

Suddenly, it dawned on me what I had just said.

...

Oh SHIT!

* * *

><p>Whew…<p>

That was an EXTREMELY RUSHED first chapter.

If you notice closely, its gonna be sort of like IS-Infinite Stratos. Don't worry if you guys didn't watch it, just stay on the story with me.

Ps: Remember Taejo from arcade mode? Might have changed him, though.

Reviews ^^


	2. Chapter 2: After School Break?

Hey guys!

Sorry the first chapter wasn't so good. I'll try and make things better now.

Disclaimer: I don't own S4.

Chapter 2: After School Break!

"Alright, listen up. Today's gonna be theory lessons. First up, I'll teach you the basics of the Plasma sword-"

I don't think I can even pay attention to this class anymore. Good thing this is last period though. I SO cannot concentrate.

Damn this…

ARGGHHH!

"Katsuo?" the teacher turned to me, "is there a problem?"

"Probably crapping his pants cuz he's up against Taejo in three days," one of the boys in the front row snickered. This caused several of the class students to burst out laughing. A few other students at the side (the ones who kept talking rot about me and my sister) could only look in my direction with sympathy.

I thought I even saw Taejo hold a snicker there.

"_In three days time, a 1-on-1 S4 league match will be held between these two fine men."_

"_Heh, a contest match huh? You gonna chicken out new kid?"_

"_Cut the crap, we'll see who's better. Or who's all talk and no game."_

I hate this…and here I was just hoping for a fun time here in the school, I thought as the teacher told everyone to shut up and sit down.

Might as well try and take down some notes for class, I guess it might help me clear my mind.

"Let's see. The smash rifle has an additional ability to knock back an opponent…"

**(After class)**

*yawn*

Aw man, that was actually a pretty interesting first day. They taught us the basic theory of how some of the weapons worked. Lunch wasn't all that bad too. Cafeteria food is surprisingly high quality. Of course, then again, this is a PRESTIGIOUS school.

Then there was that challenge in three days time…

Shoot. How am I going to learn to fight within just three days? It's next to impossible. I don't even have a tutor for this thing.

Oh, wait.

I don't even know my way around the school.

SONUVA BI-

"Excuse me?"

It was a soft voice that came from behind me. Immediately, I stopped my rampage and turned around, face-to-face with…

Um…

"I'm sorry," I apologised, "I don't think I caught the names of everyone in class…"

The raven-haired girl brushed a few strands of hair from her face and smiled back, "It's alright. I'm Kisara Naito. Sensei asked me to show you around the school."

"Aaaannnddd, I guess I'll tag along!"

A tall male student walked out from my class, spinning a foldable ruler in his hands. His long brunette bangs made it hard for me to focus on his eyes. Judging from his tone of speech, he doesn't seem to be local.

His sudden appearance made Kisara let out a sigh, "Sensei told me to bring him around, and shouldn't you be in detention for coming late again for the…eighth time?"

"Stop it Kisara, I just wanna grab the new guy here," he grabbed and caught me under his arm, "Yo, new kid. I just got one thing to say, pretty dumb of you to pick a fight with Taejo on your first day. It's like calling for instant public humiliation."

"There he goes again…" Kisara sighed.

And who is he anyway?

"You're wondering who I am, aren't ya? Name's Leo Lai, Singapore's champion in the league three years back!"

…

Whoa. Champion!

"I know I'm not one of the most awesome players around, but I sure wouldn't mind helping out the new kid on his day one-ouch, ouch, ouch!" he exclaimed proudly, right before Kisara pulled on his ear.

"Leo, quit with the indirect gloating. If you want to come with us, its fine, but don't embarrass us at the very least."

Once again, whoa.

She's a natural mother: piss her off and I might just die.

Yet, I smiled at this. It was good to have made some friends quickly. Going to school without friend sucks.

"Now that all this is settled, let the amazing Leo give you a grand tour of our lovely school!"

"Who put you in charge, dammit!"

They told me that I had to go back to the counter first. Since I would be transferred to the dormitory like all other students at this special school, I had to get my room key.

"I'm sorry," Kayle bowed a little as I went to get my key, "we only had one room left, and it was a two-person room. So you might have to accommodate, the two of you."

"I see," I nodded as I spun the keys in my hands, "it's alright. Room 205 eh? Thanks a million."

I won't go into the full details of the tour, since me telling you everything would be rather boring. Instead I'll just skip to the more interesting part.

Was the schools idea of the battle arena.

Out in the open space was a floating image inducer, according to Kisara, above a massively huge enclosed space. The inducer could create a combat simulation arena of its own creations and liking. Of course, the arena has to be tested and recorded in beforehand.

I saw some students practicing in a big…large arena, with a dome in the middle with open ends for you to fall off.

Fall off?

"Wait!" I suddenly stopped Kisara mid-sentence, "what'll happen if you get 'die' mid-game?"

"Easy," the Singapore champion replied, "we have this thing, the 'respawn system' for some combat modes. If you get killed, or 'deleted', you will be sent to a point in the map after a few seconds to revive again. But the more you die, the worse your team score."

"Yeah, like hell I needed to know the last part," I snickered, "So, 'grand master' Leo, when would I be given some actual training?"

"Honestly, I don't think anyone is supposed to help with this, it's kind of your fault buddy."

I almost choked.

So I have to figure out the whole S4 thing on my own? I don't even know THEORY, much less fight in actual combat! I thought as Leo and Kisara walked over to the bunch of guys who finished practicing.

A few moments of being lost in thought, they came back.

"Hey, Katsuo, we cleaned the area for you," Leo gave me two thumbs up.

He what?

"I mean," Kisara sighed as she tugged at her uniform, "You obviously haven't done any of this before. From what I can tell, you're probably just compatible by luck."

Oh gee, thanks a bunch-

WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!

I shouted immediately as Kisara started to pull of her uniform, blushing, "HOLD IT! What do you think you're doing?" I wanted to tell Leo to stop her, only to see he was doing the same thing. I caught sight of a flashy orange jacket he wore inside.

"These clothes are specially made for wearing into the combat arenas," Kisara, now clad in a yellow tank top and short pants declared, "Some are easily fitted under regular uniforms, but Leo has a weird idea about his…style sense."

"I resent that!"

Walking over to a control pad at the side (where did that come from?), she hit a few buttons, causing the arena to morph. Me and Leo were now standing in an area that was identified as "Neden-1" by Kisara.

"Wouldn't the rest who want to use this facility find that you're hogging?"

"Dude, the domes are KILOMETRES wide, it'll only take up as much space as it needs for an arena."

KILOMETRES?

"Alright!" the only female among us yelled loud enough for both of us to hear, "don't talk so much now, boys. Remember, Leo."

"Right! Katsuo! Since you're gonna be up against Taejo, one of the obviously better players at this. Whereas you, on the other hand, are probably just a noob, and have no experience prior to this…"

Way to go and make me feel better, Leo. Now you just crushed what remaining ego I had, damn you.

"It's time to start our 'Super-awesome-mega impromptu S4 crash course!"

"WHAT! You didn't tell me about a crash course! I just got here and…"

"Dude, its IMPROMPTU!"

I hate you guys…

**(after a long…LONG period of time)**

It was torture.

…

No actually um…it was just really, really intense.

"DAMN IT!"

"Katsuo, you gotta learn to wall jump! It's the most basic skill, for pete's sake!"

"I'm not championship material like you!"

"Aw, quit whining and get your ass back up! Wall jump is the most basic thing, you can't be SCARED of doing it. " Leo grabbed me from the floor and set me into a standing position.

See, thing is that Leo, despite his usual attitude, is actually quite serious in training. And he just CONVENIENTLY forgot to tell me that my usual school attire would work in combat too, but it hurts much more.

"Are you crazy!" I yelled at him once more, "I can't BOUNCE against the wall! What if I fall? And you said something about stamina draining too, didn't you?"

"Damn it Katsuo! This is the ONLY THING we need to work on for you! Your shooting and what not are pretty decent, just get the wall jump right and we'll give you a break."

"It's 7 PM AT NIGHT ALREADY!" Kisara shouted from the top, "Leo! I think that's enough for today, we can still drill him tomorrow."

"Eh?" the brunette stared at her, "but all he need is to do a wall ju-"

"Leo," Kisara smiled at him from above the rooftop of the warehouse. Suddenly, in a flash, she appeared right in front of him, a huge pistol like weapon in her hands, "don't worry, Leo. This is just a plus five. One shot and this'll…"

Apparently, Leo seemed to have had somewhat of a trauma recurrence after that.

"Ye…yes, ma'am. T…take a break for today, Katsuo," he stuttered, "I…I'll get back to my room now, good night…"

"Ah wait…"

And he left, just like that. I mean, what the heck? It seemed only…well maybe not ONLY, but it seemed like a few hours ago Leo was trying to whip my ass and to tip top shape. Now, he looked like one of those computer gaming kids whose mom banned him from the computer from all eternity. Plus, did he forget about dinner

I guess he was something close to a zombie.

"That wraps up todays lesson," Kisara said as she pulled out a remote from her hand, clicking a button and returning all of the surrounding space back to normal, "we'll practice your sword abilities and make sure you master the wall jump. I doubt without any decent combat abilities would you be able to fight Taejo."

"Still, for a rookie, you did pretty well today."

Wow, she complimented me. I mean, no one, much less a girl, really gives me much compliments.

"But as I think we mentioned halfway during training. It's how you work during an actual combat round, that's when we can see if you're good, or you need to train a bit harder."

I've had this weird feeling she tried hard to say "newbie" but its fine. We walked out of the training grounds together.

Man, I'm getting pretty…

*GURGLE*

…

…

Super awkward moment of silence and grumbling stomach for the lose. Beside me, I could hear Kisara stifling a small giggle.

"Not funny!" I groaned, "You and Leo made me skip lunch, I wanna die now."

"Oh don't be like that," she slaped me on the shoulder, "men like you have to toughen up! But well, I suppose they get hungry too."

"Why are you referring to 'men' like we're so totally different from you?"

"Oh quit being a dork!"

* * *

><p>Hah…<p>

That was one hell of a dinner. I don't think I ever ate so much cafeteria food in my life. And after tasting food from this place, I don't think I ever need anyone to cook for me ever again.

So now, I'm on my way to my room. The dorm was on a separate part of the school area. It was a huge, large white structure.

"Hmm, let's see. The co-ed section is on the higher few levels…" I mumbled to myself as the lift doors opened up to the twentieth floor (yes, it's HUGE). I walked down the seemingly endless hallway. You know, I'm really starting to think that all the places in this school require me to walk a lot.

"Let's see…Room 205…ah-hah!"

Inserting the key into the lock, I twisted it and opened the door.

Wow…

It was actually much more simple than I thought. Two desks, one for each of us. Two separate single-man beds.

And was the shower running. Only for a moment though, before it turned off.

"Oh, are you the new room mate?" the muffled voice came through the shower doors, "let me get out first."

"It's alright!" I called back.

"No, I might as well introduce myself," the door slid open, "my name's Kisa-"

Standing right in front of me was a…GIRL! She was clad only in a bath towel and her black hair straightened by the water.

"K-KISARA!"

"Katsuo?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

* * *

><p>Done :3<p>

Reviews Please XD


	3. Chapter 3: Battle Preps

Hey, what's up guys?

Man…I'm beat. Writing fanfiction does help me get my energy back :3

Enough of that stuff. Roll chapter!

And SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I was having a major block :/

**Chapter 3: Battle Preps**

"WHOA!"

"You lecher!"

"It was an accident I swear!" I yelled as I ducked behind the first single-man bed. Guys, if you're wondering why I'm being a total coward and hiding from a girl…well let's just say read the previous chapter. That would help you understand the situation now.

I mean, sure a girl gets angry when you see her body practically naked with a barely opaque towel covering her body, but would she please-

"At least put that handgun away, damn it!" I yelled from behind the bed. By some sick chance, Kisara just SO HAPPENED to have her eSper device lying around the bathroom, slipped the glove on, and started firing handgun shots at me. Now I know she told me that it PROBABLY won't kill me even if I'm wearing the schools uniform without battle attire, but honestly, I will NOT find out the hard way.

So where was I? Oh yes, back to reality of almost getting killed.

Crap…I don't know how long I can last against her. I heard something about a plus five back in my training session. Although I have no clue what it's about, I can safely say its gonna hurt me, real hard at that too.

Worst come to worst, I get thrown out.

…

…

Um…no response for the win?

Taking a slight peek from behind, I noticed that Kisara wasn't rampaging anymore. Whew, now if I can slowly sneak up from behind the bed I can try to get over this thing I can get out safely…

Wow, the back of my neck is really hot.

Now just a second there, my back doesn't get randomly hot for no reason! Turning around, I saw a faint, invisible shape of Kisara behind me. The shape in which I could make out as a hand held a small, curved dagger like weapon (she still wore the bath towel…)

"You idiot!"

"WHAT PART OF SORRY DO YOU NOT GET!" I yelled back as I narrowly dodged the slash, which slightly ripped the bed's sheets.

And was it me, or did that thing make her go faster! I hope it didn't because I'm really starting to run out of energy now!

I eyed my eSper device at the far of the room near a shoe rack at the front door. It wasn't too much behind me actually. Now, if I could get it fast enough…

Kisara had switched back to her handgun again (my gosh, she's fast!) and pointed it at me. However, before she could fire, I did the most retarded stunts I ever did: reaching out for her wrist, I grabbed it with my left hand. Of course, she struggled and DID break free (man, I'm weak). That moment was all I needed, wasting no time, I slid under her arm, closing my eyes momentarily to make sure I saw nothing "unnecessary".

Now by the shoe shelf, I slipped on my device.

Good, now that we've evened up the odds, now I could at least try to.

*BAM*

I felt some hair being shot of my head, turning only to see the door had been shot down. Maybe that something about "plus five" she mentioned yesterday had something to do with this. Quickly, I backed out of the room, with her still pressuring me.

"Look, you really need to…"

"NO EXCUSES!" she yelled as her weapon switched once again to a larger, longer blue object. She held it with both hands and pointed at me.

That, looks DAMN scary!

By this time, some students had come out of their classrooms and noticed our commotion. Several were whispering behind, with what I could make out as, "What's the new transfer idiot done now?" or even a, "he's in the same room as Kisara!"

Alright, I have had enough for one day. Why can't I just get some peace and rest? Why can't you guys leave me be for once? Why…

"Don't you just CHILL!"

Without thinking, I ducked and swung my hand diagonally.

_SLASH_

The corridor went silent. The students around us seized as they watched what unfolded. Against Kisara's gun/rifle was a blade that I had manifested. From the structure, it seemed like a regular plasma sword. The only difference was that electricity could be seen running through the swords oddly translucent frame.

Sadly, the epicness died down when Chiaki came running down the hallway.

**Next day: After School**

So now as I sit in class, the people talking behind my back got louder. You all wanted to know what happened after that eh? Well basically, Kisara stopped trying to kill me after she realised that she was still clad in a bath towel and people were staring at us from basically everywhere.

Honestly, how could one girl stay pissed so long, trying to freaking screw me up, and not realize that she was practically half naked. Needless to say, we didn't say anything to each other the whole night.

I still can't concentrate in class, what with the incident (and plasma sword) still in my head.

"I can't take it anymore!" I suddenly yelled, only to notice that the remainder of the class that had not left were giving me strange glances at me. I thought I saw Kisara look my way for a moment, but turned back almost immediately and continued packing her things.

Oh darn, I thought as I sank my head lower, now I'm even more humiliated.

"Hey, don't look so down, my man!" Leo came over and patted me on the back, "its only day two, I'm sure you'll live. I mean, you got a hot chick staying with you in the same room. Believe it or not, she's actually pretty darn popular round here. Looks like things are gonna get wild from here on then huh?"

"Is that so…" I absently mumbled.

Leo started rambling on about more stuff I didn't hear when three girls came over to my direction. They all looked pretty similar, I might've thought they were sisters; standard uniform and all, the only difference was hair colour.

"You're the new kid, Katsuo Shirahara aren't you?" the red-head in the middle asked, "or in other words, the boy from last night's incident?" The other two girls were giggling behind her back. Great, now I'm getting bullied by girls? Fan-freaking-tastic I tell you.

"There's no way you can beat Taejo," the with the silk-lace hair laughed, "have you even seen him duel? He crushed whole gun teams with just one sword." OH WOW! HE HAS A FEMALE FAN CLUB! Life can get sooo much better can it?

Ugh…Just…make it all go away. Somebody.

"Whoa hey babes," Leo quickly jumped to my defence, "I know you think frazzle-head's got it all, but please, don't talk big unless you've seen the awesome LEO LAI IN ACTION-"

"What the Leo's trying to say is, Taejo's not the only good player around here."

That last person to come to my defence was the least I would have expected: Kisara. From the looks of it, she seemed MUCH less pissed now (Thank God). Walking up to the three girls, she threw them a dissatisfied glance, "Honestly, what do you other women see in that guy? He's a jerk, nothing less. Though it could be something more, however."

"Ah, hey…"

"Don't get me all wrong Katsuo," Kisara said, not turning back, "I think you're still a pervert."

Bloody hell…

At that moment, someone decided to enter our classroom-with-awesome-atmosphere. This one was another girl (how many women are there…) with dark blue hair and seemingly crimson eyes. She had a laid back smile on her face, much like Leo. She held a book close to her chest which I could make out as some kind of love novel.

"What's all the commotion here, Kisara, Leo?" the new girl asked them. These three were acquaintances? Does everyone here have a clique? This is really starting to feel like all the other schools I've been to. If that's so, means I'll be left alone at that corner which says 'loser' again.

"Fan girls trying to pick on the new kid," Leo waved her off, "don't worry your pretty little head about it, they're not worth your standard, Ophy."

"Not worth your standards?" silk-lace fumed, "why I…I've never been so insulted in my whole life! Just who do you think the three of you are?"

"Your next match," Kisara suddenly gave them a death glare, "if you're so confident that you'll beat us, let's head out to the arena in ten." The three girls tried to open their mouths in response, but could find no words. Damn, some serious issues these girls (and Leo) have with each other. Turning away, I heard red-head say something about 'Neden-1' and '20 minute round'.

"Yeah…hey, what do you mean 'and Leo', huh?"

Well, guess there is gonna be a showdown.

"Oh?" the blue haired girl finally noticed me sitting down beside her, "you must be that new Shirahara kid eh?" She brushed her hair out of her face and grinned at me, "People call me lots of stuff, but seeing as you know these two…"

"You can call me Ophelia," she finished with a slight wink.

I stood up, trying to shake her hand, "Hello, I guess. Katsuo Shi-" but before I did anything else, the most unexpected thing happened.

Ophelia reached out, grabbed my face.

And kissed me on the lips.

As a guy who never kissed a girl before, it felt…kinda nice. I felt her tongue lick my lower lip, as if beckoning me to open it…

Damn, she's so…

"DAAAMMMNN IIITTT!"

Ophelia abruptly stopped and faced a screaming Leo, "Why, Katsuo Shirahara, WHY YOU!"

Wa-wait! This was an accident, I swear! Wait uh…I mean…"

What did I do wrong? Actually, if you think about it, why the hell did she kiss me at all? Aw crap! I'm stuttering my sentences again! Calm down, Katsuo, and focus!

"Ignore him," Ophelia fixed those…seductive eyes on me, "that kiss tells me that was your first wasn't it? Ah…the taste of inexperience, never had a girl in your life before?" She slid her fingers down my face and whispered into my ear.

"_How cute~"_

Wha-what….

"Ophelia…" Kisara sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Go change into your battle attire and meet us at the arena. Don't scare Katsuo on his first two days here more than anything else already has." That seemed to have made Ophelia a little disappointed, but nodded and waved off.

"Bye, Katsu~"

"DAMN YOU!"

I sat there…still dazed by the kiss. The first time…any girl, kissed me…

"Hey, Katsuo!" Kisara's hand slapped me back to reality, "don't get all spacey by Ophelia's kiss!"

"What do you mean? Of course I'll be spaced out if a girl kisses me randomly!"

"That's not it…"

The way she spoke so seriously suddenly was damn scary…

"Point is, Ophelia's a strange person," Leo suddenly butt in, "its as if there's something strange about her that no one seems to know. THAT, and she's pretty damn hot too."

Wha…?

"I mean, look at those CURVES man! And that rack…ok maybe she's slightly bigger than Kisara only, still-"

*YOINK*

"Leo…" Kisara grabbed the red head by the ear and smiled, "would you please get over here? We need to freaking CHANGE and suit up for the battle soon. I don't want you making any kind of stupid mistakes, alright?"

"Yes mommy," Leo rolled his eyes as he got out of class, "Hey, Katsu! Get your ass out and into the arena! You wanna watch some girl's get trashed by Leo and team totally-whip-your-ass?"

"Leo! No giving the team names until we have enough members!" the bossy girl dragged the Singaporean by his ear out of the class once again, "now WE GET CHANGED!"

…

Wow, that girl is scary as shit. I'm DEFINITELY not messing around with her ever again.

"Hey, those three and Taejo's little fan club are gonna go a round?"

"Oh man, I so can't wait to see this!"

Huh? Looks like those guys are pretty popular. Alright then, I'll head to the arena after a quick trip to the washroom.

**Awhile later…**

Aw man…that was some stomach ache, I thought as I washed my hands and left the washroom. I might have been in there for awhile, I'm not even sure if the match had started yet or not.

Picking up my pace, I tried to figure out the quickest way to the arena and dashed down the left corridor, pushing past a few groups of students as I ran.

"Excuse me! I'm sorry!" I quickly turned and apologised after bumping into a group of three guys. I looked at my watch, twenty minutes had passed since I was in the classroom. I better move faster, who knows when they begin their match.

Truth be told I was actually very excited to get there. This would be my first time watching an actual S4 League match up close and personal. Plus, it seemed that Kisara, Ophelia and Leo were a pretty popular group, it should be interesting.

Jumping onto the handlebars, I slid down and pushed myself off, ignoring the slight burning sensation on my butt.

"Come on…!" I muttered to myself as I forced myself to pick up the pace, "move faster!"

*Bump*

"AH!"

In all my haste to get into the arena quickly, I didn't take note of a girl right in front of me. Before either of us could make the next move, I crashed into her, sending the two of us sliding slightly across the corridor.

Man…curse my rotten luck that I was born with!

"Ugh…!" the girl groaned as we finally came to a halt, "Ow…my head…"

"Are you okay?" I quickly jolted from my lying down position, "I'm so, so sorry! I didn't look where I was going and I kind of rammed into you…I'm sorry! It was an accident, I swear!"

"Hey, hey! Don't need to apologise so much! I was a muddle head there as well, I'm at fault too!"

Dusting her skirt lightly, the girl looked straight into my face. Like Chiaki, she had pink hair but had two pigtails at the end. She wore nothing more than the usual academy uniform. That, and she seemed to be around a little higher than my shoulder level.

"Uh…are you heading to the arena as well?" the girl asked, albeit slightly nervous.

"Yeah, you too?"

She nodded her head eagerly, "Yeah! I heard there was going to be a fight between Leo, Kisara and Ophelia against some of Taejo's fans, neither side is a pushover so I thought it'd be fun to watch. Though I wouldn't say the whole school is going to be here…"

Oh? Those guys really are quite famous.

"Then all the more we should hurry together…uh…" I stopped halfway, realising I didn't even know her name.

"Oh that's right! My name's Mira, Mira Amamiya!" she smiled sweetly, "nice to meet you, senior Shirahara!"

…and so is MY name.

"I'm not even going to ask HOW you know my name," I sighed, "come on, I'm sure we don't want to miss the match."

Pointing towards several directions I didn't know (namely the fire exit which had a WAY shorter route), Mira led me through several more doors and passages.

"You sure the fire exit is the way to go?"

"I should know better, senior."

"Right, right. Lead the way then."

**(Arena)**

"…wow…"

On the side note, I wasn't late.

I looked around the arena, or more specifically the CROWD in the arena. Rows and rows of students filled the entire arena hall. Students of all different races, levels and whatnot were all there. I don't know what she meant by not everybody, but Mira…

"There's a damn lot of people here, you know?"

"This school DOES have many students, senior," she tried to shout over the noise, "come on, let's grab a seat!"

Pushing through the crowd, the two of us managed to get a seat near the front rows of the arena, where a large screen was. Currently, it showed the usual picture of the arena. No special map, no players. Well, for the moment at least.

"Guess this makes sense, seeing as we won't be able to see all the players at once…" I mumbled to myself. I noticed on each seat in the rows, there were also small little screens that extended out from one arm of each chair and a small headphone. I'm guessing that's for small screen observation, and to change camera perspectives.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

My fan girl sense is tingling…

Whipping around, I saw what all the fuss and screaming was around: Taejo was coming down. True to my thoughts, a small little crowd of girls trailing behind him. I wanted to groan, seriously, I don't get fan girls. Why faun over a guy they can't get?

I mean, if you squint, you could see heart shapes in their eyes. Gosh.

Noticing me in the seat, Taejo stared down at me as he began walking down the steps. I tried to look away, honestly not wanting to have anything to do with that guy now.

"Hey…" Mira whispered to me, "is that senior, Taejo?"

"What about him?" I raised a brow. Oh gosh, please don't tell me she's one of his fangirls too, I'll be utterly stumped yet completely unsurprised.

"Oh nothing much…"

I raised my eyes at that, but decided to pursue it no further. Before anyone more fan girls could faun, the crowd begin to cheer as six people started to enter the screen view area, namely Leo, Kisara, Ophelia and those crazy fan girls.

"Hellooooo, everyone!"

…

Was that Chiaki's voice over the speakers?

"As you all know, we finally got the names for today's daily ranked matches, and here are your six contestants!"

"On the left," Chiaki gestured and the screen moved to the left, "we have Kisara Naito, Ophelia and Leo Lai on team ALPHA!"

The crowd went wild, several of the guys even calling the names of the two girls with several wolf whistles as well.

"HEY, KATSUO!" Leo yelled at the screen, "WATCH ME KICK ASS, YEAH?"

Mira giggled as I palmed my face in embarrassment. Gosh, why…

"And on team BETA," she gestured to her right to the blonde, white silk-lace and funky red head respectively, "we have Asashi Yagami, Ryoko Yagami and last but not least, last year's winner in the all female battle royale showdown…"

"Makoto Kirishima!"

The crowd cheered and clapped at her name, and even MORE male students began to raise flags and banners containing her name and face on it. Most of them either had, "GO MAKOTO!" written on it or, "WHIP THEIR ASS, KIRISHIMA!"

"So, another one of the super-well-known students huh?" I sighed and face palmed, "why do I feel like such an anime loser now…"

"What was that senior?"

"Nothing…"

Chiaki followed up to say something about having the two teams converse with each other for awhile before the match started. Unsurprisingly, Leo grabbed the microphone from my sister first, "Yeah I got something to say, just cuz I seem like a one way retard doesn't mean I can't kick your girly ass."

"Oh really?" Ryoko flipped her hair, "you claim to be one of your country's top players, but we have never even seen any of your match battle videos before. Can you really lay claim to your boasts?"

"Exactly!" Asahi nodded at her sisters words, "at least Makoto has her videos screened every other day for the battle royale trailer."

Sighing at the utter childishness of her own team member and her opponents, Kisara pushed Leo out of the way and stood with her arms folded, "Oh really, Battle Royale is an individual event. This however, is death match, can your skills really match up here?"

"Honestly," Ophelia added, not looking up from her nails at all, "they look pretty damn weak to me."

"Calm down, you guys," Makoto sighed momentarily before shooting ALPHA a smirk, "I'll show you what it means to fight against a true champion."

"Blah Blah Blah, women…"

…

I shook my head at the comment as all eyes went to Leo.

"What?"

"You're dying after this, Leo Lai."

"Well shit, then. Not like I never-"

"ALRIGHT THEN!" Chiaki quickly grabbed the mic, "you heard them, so who do you think will be the winner? Only the game will tell."

"Now teams, take your positions!"

As soon as Chiaki finished her sentence, the arena transported each individual to a part of the map.

"What?" I frowned as I looked at the screen, "they don't start out together?"

"Well that would be kind of cheating, senior."

The screen followed up, showing each of the players' starting points. I could see the Yagami sisters each toying with their weapon, some kind of whitish hand gun while Makoto seemed to study the smash rifle on her hand.

On ALPHA's side, they were pretty relaxed. Leo was busy trying to look cool, spinning around his submachine guns like some sort of acrobat, Kisara just folded her arms and leaned against the wall while Ophelia was…still playing with her nails.

Geez, I wonder if any of them actually cared.

"Twenty seconds!"

At the time call, the audience, myself included, straightened up and stared intensely the screen. The players themselves seem to look up from whatever they were doing.

_Yeah yeah ya'll ready?  
>It's time for the S4 League<br>We're about to explode like a bomb~_

As the background music sounded over the speakers, everyone started to tense up.

"I'll show you how team totally-kick-whip-your-ass will whip your ass!"

"What an idiot…"

"They don't look that good but…oh well."

_~That's right put your finger on the trigger  
>We're just gettin bigger~<em>

"We won't lose…"

"…to idiots like you lot!"

"We'll show you why no one can get near our Taejo!"

_~Cause here we go yo  
>Bring it up Supersonic!~<em>

"Now students, let the match begin!"

"YEAAAAAH!"

-FIGHT. SHOW ME your S4!-

* * *

><p>Blegh, sorry this took so long, serious block. It had a little bit of unedited stuff, so forgive teh qualiteh<p>

Read and Review.


End file.
